Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for determining the location of a mobile terminal within a cellular network, and specifically to determining the location of a mobile terminal that has roamed into a serving network by informing the home and serving networks of the addresses of both the home and serving Mobile Positioning Centers.